


BITE

by starryanan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Blowjobs, Dramatic, Friends With Benefits, Gay Awakening, Gay Club, Gay Sex, Help, Highschool to College, M/M, Open Ending, Porn With Plot, Short, Vanilla, innocent!lucas, kinda emotional?, sex but make it ✨spicy✨, someone help Lucas he is just horny, whore!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanan/pseuds/starryanan
Summary: A short story about youthful lust.Or, Lucas wants to be selfish, just this once. And Jungwoo is more than pleased to assist him.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. D

**Author's Note:**

> hi so um! That’s my first work on here and it’s definitely not a new fic. I posted it on wattpad first two years ago and now I’ve decided to post it here too. I hope you like it!

【"𝕂𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖,】

〖𝕊𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕣"〗

A safe life meant a boring one. It meant distancing yourself and putting borders in order to ensure a life with no risks. No risks meant no chance of something going wrong.

Wong Yukhei, alias Lucas, used to always stay home and study, always be a goody-two-shoes for his family and teachers, always take the safest route when it came to mildly risky situations. Of course he could blame it on the way he was conditioned in his household, but that would be pointless. He knew he could've just refused to play it safe and did whatever normal rebellious teenagers do. Because there was always a point in one's life where they went against the ones in power, Lucas just never knew it would come sooner or later.

Because, now at the fresh age of 20, he found himself doing something Yukhei from two years ago wouldn't even think of.

Truth be told, he would've thought it was some sort of nightmare, had he not remembered very single detail from the moment his best friend Mark offered for them to go to a gay club, to present times. He didn't know whether he regretted that decision now though.

The whole atmosphere was overwhelming with numerous scents and sounds. It smelled like cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. And the loud music, the banter coming from all the men and the obnoxious screams of some already drunk people filled the whole place. The lights were also confusing, and for a man who rarely even left his bedroom, it was too much.

The constant fear of running into someone, having someone throw up on him, tripping on some spilled liquid or getting in trouble with some random drunk man, overwhelmed Yukhei's mind.

And that was most definitely the reason for the black spot that had taken the place of all his memories from the point he got there to the current situation he was in.

Lucas never drank alcohol, he never even knew how it tasted before he had taken his first shot for the night. He didn't count how many shots or glasses of said liquid he had consumed in his attempt to keep up with Mark and the weirdly loud and bubbly boy who'd joined them, but he was sure he exceeded the point of being sober by far. And it felt rather good. Alas, this drunken experience couldn't even stand a chance against what he felt now.

He was intoxicated, and what was even scarier - it wasn't the alcohol's fault, but the lips of a certain orange-haired male, who was pinned against the wall by none other but Wong Yukhei himself.

Those incredibly luscious and soft lips made him lose his mind the second they touched his, hence why they'd been in a heated make-out session for a while now. The two males were melting into the kiss, making it impossible for either of them to think straight.

Suddenly all other sounds seemed distant, because all that could reach Lucas' ears were the honey-like sweet moans that escaped the ginger's mouth every now and then, caused by their lower halves rubbing against each other.

Yukhei could swear he'd never heard something so addicting in his life. At this point no church choir or symphony could sound better than this right there.

It made him feel free, the way this man, whose name he didn't even know, felt so close to him and made him entirely forget the world outside this club. He forgot about the studies, he forgot about college, he forgot about his family, his hobbies, his interests.

He felt as if he never had anything to do with them, as if he was an entirely different person for another night and it made him ecstatic.

His body had never experienced such pure pleasure at its finest, and that was just from a French kiss, he couldn't even imagine what he'd go through if it escalated.

He'd never even had a first kiss, but the way his 'partner', if he could even be called that, handled things by easily letting him dominate made it a whole lot more pleasurable for Yukhei. He never imagined he'd be the one taking the lead, but that only excited him further.

The way the stranger's tongue lazily played with his, letting the taller explore his mouth, felt like heaven on earth, though it was probably a sin for something to feel this good. It sent Lucas into a world of glory, where this was right. It was good and it was allowed. And he wasn't going against everything he'd been taught.

Oh how sweet it felt to finally break free, and all it took was a single kiss from another man at a cheap gay club, where you least expect to have fun.


	2. O

【"𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕓𝕛𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕤,】

〖𝕐𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕤𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕣𝕖"〗

Lucas could honestly admit he was never the possessive type of guy. At the age of five he gave up his favorite toy plane for another child that had broken his own.

At the age of seven he gave his favorite pencil to his best friend because he lost his own.

In fifth grade he gave his cat to his younger brother who moved back to China so he wouldn't be lonely.

In eleventh grade he gave up on his crush so another friend of his could try their chance.

He was never one to hold onto things, especially if he knew those things could make someone else equally as happy as he was.

Never once did he give it a second thought or was selfish enough to not let go.

Well, call him the most self-centered human in the world right now, because he wouldn't let go of the pretty stranger any time soon. He was enthralled by the sexual appeal of the person, it made him reach back to his animalistic instincts and get swallowed by the desire to be the only one touching him. Which he could guess was pointless, because if he gave up his body to someone that easily, it was a sure fact Yukhei wouldn't be the only one who got to experience those lustful kisses.

This thought only fueled his evergrowing urge to make himself turn into a memory that the orange-haired wouldn't ever forget. He wanted to make sure to have a spot in this man's mind, despite the multiple sexual partners he could have.

Which was probably impossible, because let's be honest, Lucas was terribly inexperienced at this and doubted he could have any type of impact on the guy tonight.

That didn't stop him from trying his best though, and he found that the more pleasure he gave, the more he received. He was so used to giving everything to everyone, that when he finally was in a situation where he was also the one to receive, it was a wonderful experience. It made him want to give more and more, to the point where the stranger was begging.

And that's the point they both reached.

As they pulled away for a very much awaited breath, they found themselves staring at each other with darkened eyes, disheveled hair and swollen lips covered in saliva that they were no longer sure belonged to themselves.

Yukhei wanted to groan at how awfully fuckable the ginger looked, thoughts that this was a sin circled around his head, but he dismissed and ignored them with all the strength he could muster. His mind was blurry anyway.

The Chinese took a few seconds to make himself familiar with the features of the man's face. They were soft and gave the look of someone innocent, though it was clear everything was just a twisted façade, because once he looked at his darkened irises, he could see that seductive and heavy gaze that screamed at every fiber of his very being that this man desperately wanted to get fucked.

Lucas, unfortunately, was unable to ignore such plead and quickly went back to the previous position of having the orange-haired between the wall and himself.

Though this time his lips were on the male's perfect smooth neck, kissing softly, even going as far as to suck on certain spots. The moans that kept on escaping his lips gave him a sign that he should continue doing this.

It took him long enough to find the man's sweet spot and start sucking and nibbling on it, which resulted in a sharp gasp, and that lead to the other's fingers grasping Yukhei's hair and gently tugging on it.

Normally, the brunet would hiss at the pain, but strangely, right now his body had entered an endless spiral of pleasure, and even such a small act like hair tugging turned him on and sent pleasant vibes through his body. 

He couldn't help but get fascinated by the ginger's amazing appearance - his body was slim but thick in all the right places, his back arched in that incredibly vulgar way that made Lucas think of what it would look like if he was arched like that underneath him on a mattress, and his madly seductive grimace made him look gorgeous. The whole ordeal seemed oddly surreal, as if it was out of a movie or a book, but no, this was reality. Lucas had to keep reminding himself of that.

He couldn't help but feel proud at the fact he was clearly the reason for the stranger's disheveled state, to know he was the reason he was moaning, he did all of that to him. And though he was clueless of what to do there, it felt as if he'd done it a million times before.


	3. N

【"𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕒 𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕦𝕡 𝕔𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖,】

〖𝔸 ℙ𝕙𝕠𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕩 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕖"〗

Although Lucas was drawn in and there was nothing else he wanted to do more than make a mess out of the ginger, he knew he was too afraid to do so. All his life he'd spent only reminiscing about the lives of those 'crazy' kids, as his family would label them.

It was sad that he was the only one in his friend group in senior year who was still a virgin, because he knew how that made you somewhat of a cool person back then.

And now, 20 years old, he was still yet to have any sexual relations with someone.

He had recently come in terms with the alarmingly bad fact - he was truly gay. He wondered why he never felt attracted to girls, and why at the beginning of highschool everyone had started their 'awkward boner phase' that would get triggered by the girls and their growing bodies, but he never did.

Instead, he found himself being mesmerized by Internet boys who came up on modeling ads, even from memes he'd sometimes see.

It took him two years to realize what that meant - he was homosexual and he couldn't do anything about it.

So when he finally got the guts to come out to Mark, who'd already told him numerous times he was into guys /too/, his best friend of course suggested going to the gay club.

Yukhei defiantly knew how sex worked, how intercourse between two males happened was still a little bit of a blur to him, but he'd figure it out, right?

But then, all bravery on his side vanished the second he was pulled back by the hair by the stranger, and with the most seductively raspy and low voice he said,

"Just fuck me already, please."

This on its own played the role of a key that unlocked this secret door to Lucas' brain and a small red light turned on at this statement. He suddenly froze, unable to process what had just happened. He had an idea of what would happen next, and was pretty sure it would lead to sex, but he had not expected it to happen so soon. Maybe the orange-haired was in fact too desperate for his own good.

Perhaps it was the way his eyes widened, or maybe he just wasn't good at poker-facing, but the man quickly caught up on the fact he was indeed nervous of what would happen next. So he smiled curtly and grabbed Yukhei's wrist, then started walking to one of the corners, where a shiny black staircase was located.

They didn't waste any time in climbing it and soon found themselves in a corridor full of doors, numbers neatly placed on all of them.

"How did you know this was here?" Lucas asked, confused. Surely not everyone knew of this part of the club, because he himself hadn't noticed it, and he was a great observer, mind you. There was also the fact it was definitely cleaner there and there were no people roaming the empty hallway.

The stranger let out a very short-lived but certainly high-pitched giggle. "Let's say I just know my way around." A playful smirk had made its way on his still swollen lips as he frantically looked around, quickly scanning the numbers. Once they reached 17, the man opened the door swiftly and closed it after them with the same speed.

Lucas was still at the entrance of the room, taking in the details of it. Or at least as much of them as he could make out in the dim lighting. It was very simple - a bed with flawlessly white sheets, a bedside table, a bowl was neatly placed atop of it, and was filled with variously colored wrappers - he guessed those were condoms, and a single tube of clear liquid, which supposedly was lubricant.

A single wooden desk was standing lonely in a corner, nothing was on top of it. The last piece of furniture was a vintage-looking couch, which was directly facing the bed.

The man grinned at Yukhei once more tonight and helped him make his way to the couch, where he, with one sharp movement, pushed the brunet to sit on it.

"Have you ever seen a naked man in real life, hottie?" He asked in the same lust-dripping voice from when they were down there.

Somehow all the words that formed inside Lucas' brain didn't seem to come out when he tried to speak, so he just slowly shook his head 'no'. This seemed to make the other feel proud, for he quickly walked to the bed and sat on top of it, kneeling down and having his hips towards the brunet.

It was truly a sight to see. He knew he would be the first, somehow, and he was going to enjoy that to the fullest.

So when the stranger slowly took off every single piece of clothing he was wearing that night, apart from his underwear, this was certainly the moment when Yukhei realized something.

When he finally saw the glory of an almost bare body right in front of him, belonging to a man with such sex appeal, he knew he was standing at a point of no return. He knew that tonight a death would occur - namely the death of the innocent and pure Lucas, who'd never even imagined, even in his bravest dreams, that he would be sitting in a room with a naked male, and would like it.


	4. ‘

【"𝕊𝕠 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖,】

〖𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕚𝕥𝕖"〗

However, with death comes resurrection, and of course this was no exception. So as soon as the innocence in Yukhei died down, something new awakened and took its rightful place - juvenile desire. Desire for what? To explore the possibilities of something beautiful with this very stranger in this particular room during this exact night. To feel every inch of honey-like skin on this man's body. To experience lust at its best - raw.

He knew, though, as much control over the stranger's body he'd have - he would have just as much over Yukhei's. The boy would be vulnerable at such a naked state of mind and body at the same time. Lucas feared the same went for him and maybe the ginger didn't have such good intentions. Because while the brunet was inexperienced and nice by nature - he didn't know if his partner would be as well.

One thing was sure - they were both using the other's body as means of reassurance. Yukhei thought, the man just needed his sexual desires fulfilled. And he, well, he needed to know what having sex with a man felt like. And especially now that he was sure he'd be the one dominating, because truth be told, he never imagined himself as a top. But he hoped the male would be of help there, and so far he was doing an amazing job and being helpful with this whole ordeal.

The ginger quickly stood up from the bed, his long skinny legs making beautifully graceful steps towards the couch, and sat on his knees on the floor.

"Take your shirt off, please." He said in the most innocent voice the brunet has ever heard in his entire life.

He was so incredibly submissive but also demanding at the same time, it was driving Yukhei crazy.

That's why he didn't waste time with the black shirt he was wearing and swiftly threw it away, it landed somewhere in the far corner of the room. The orange-haired grinned at the sight of the Chinese's well-built upper body. His slender fingers slowly traced along the curves.

"What's your name, handsome?" He asked as he looked straight at his eyes with those big, doe-y sparkly irises.

Yukhei quickly said his name and in return finally could name the face staring right at him with that look of anticipation and seduction.

Jungwoo.

With one of his many smiles, the ginger unbuckled the belt on Yukhei's jeans and they soon followed the shirt to some random spot on the floor.

It wasn't long until both of them were in just their underwear, staring intensely at each other with longing eyes. Somehow Lucas got the memo that he should finally do something productive, because let's be honest, he was too enthralled by the amazing hot body of Jungwoo, to realize he is supposed to be the one in control.

So he did stand up and almost on cue started walking towards the ginger, who on the other hand took small steps back to the bed. When Lucas saw the man's calves touching the wooden frame, he mustered up the courage to do something - to push him backwards so the male was now lying on his back on the soft mattress. He followed suit, keeping his body up with his arms, because truth be told - the stranger's body was terribly small in comparison to his own and he was afraid he'd crush it. It was so elegant and beautiful - he didn't want to ruin the beauty.

The position they were in was quite the convenient one - because firstly, he could lean in and kiss the male, because he just couldn't get enough of those soft lips, and secondly, he could make use of the angle and move his hips against Jungwoo's. The pleasure both of them received from the friction was unholy and Lucas found himself wanting more and more.

Seeing the orange-haired lying underneath him and watching him with those big dark eyes made him feel as though he was in heaven. Or hell perhaps - that would be a better comparison to fit this particular situation. It fueled the part of him that wanted to do something about the uncomfortable boner he'd gotten a while ago.

He knew by going further he would singlehandedly sign the papers that would give his body away for the night - and that on its own was risky. He suddenly realized why people always were so intent on losing their virginity to someone they could trust, but there was no going back now. It would be a lie if he said he didn't care about it, because he truly did, but he was too blinded by lust to do anything about it.

So, with the painful thought that he could be doing the biggest mistake of his life tonight, Yukhei leaned in and brushed his lips against Jungwoo's. And with the vulgar kiss that followed, he finally gave in to the urge to fuck the boy underneath him senseless.


	5. T

【"𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕔𝕠𝕒𝕩 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖,】

〖𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕞𝕥𝕙"〗

Shivering is mostly associated with fear of something that is bound to happen for a reason or not. It's also often paired with the feeling of being cold.

Yukhei didn't have a clue whether the shivers that went down his spine were caused by the nervousness or the room was just cold.

Nevertheless, Jungwoo seemed more than fine with that, because he quickly wrapped his delicate arms around the brunet's neck as they continued with yet another heated make-out session. This made their bodies press against each other and Lucas felt much better in the comfort of the heat the man's body radiated. His skin was so soft and gentle, and with the feeling of warmth mixed in, he was feeling a sudden rush of ecstasy in his bloodstream.

The cold sensation was gone, but so were the thoughts and hesitance that had occupied Lucas' mind minutes before. Maybe the warmth of the body underneath him was also a metaphorical symbol for mental peace because the brunet found himself suddenly calm.

Their lips fit together so well, like puzzle pieces that were desperate to finally connect again, in such a heated and sloppy kiss. Jungwoo was the first to pull away in a desperate need for air and the two stared intensely at each other.

The orange-haired smirked once he caught his breath and in one quick motion, Yukhei found himself the one underneath, with the ginger straddling him.

He made a couple sharp movements with his hips, a small groan escaping his luscious lips at the friction. Yukhei truly felt selfish as he watched the man on top of him in all his glory, looking incredibly ravished, though they hadn't even gone that far yet. The Chinese began to wonder how the male would look like during and after intercourse and quickly grew impatient.

Though Jungwoo had other plans for that time, because he slowly slipped down to a position where his face was at the level of Yukhei's crotch, his hand swiftly being placed at the bulge hiding behind the thin fabric of his underwear. This caused the brunet to moan at the sudden touch, and that only gave the ginger more confidence in his actions.

Lucas decided on not asking the male what he was about to do, because that would ruin the whole mood. Plus, it was pretty obvious even for someone as inexperienced and oblivious as him. So he quietly anticipated any other form of contact he could get.

Fortunately, apparently Jungwoo wasn't one to delay something he was intent on doing, for he soon got rid of the annoying piece of clothing, having the brunet completely naked now.

"Ah, so big." He exclaimed in that same lustful tone as he wrapped his fingers around Lucas' length. Both the praise and the feeling made him moan louder than he'd expected. No one had ever touched this oversensitive area of his body, so it was completely normal for it to feel godly at first. The way the man's delicate fingers touched the soft skin there drove him mad.

Jungwoo began to rhythmically move his hand up and down, skillfully flicking his wrist with every pump. That was, before he decided he should go for something even more overwhelming, he kept his hand at the base and licked the tip of the Chinese's manhood.

This unexpected action caused a squirm from Yukhei, which slightly amused the orange-haired. He slowly sucked on the tip, and soon almost all of the brunet's length was inside of his mouth being pleasured by his tongue and mouth as a whole.

Lucas never imagined that a blowjob would feel so amazing. The warmth and moisture of Jungwoo's mouth mixed with the movements was a perfect combination that caused him to almost lose his mind in the process of getting used to the feeling it brought.

He hadn't even realized when his long fingers had found their way to the other's hair and had gotten buried deep within his orange-dyed soft locks.

Whatever the male was doing down there - it felt amazing, unlike any other feeling Lucas had ever experienced. He couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it made him feel.

His thoughts and body were engulfed by the warmth of the other man, to a point where he couldn't even think straight. The strange sense of comfort - of the illusion that this felt terribly right, though it was wrong on so many levels, nothing could compare to it. Not the satisfaction of yet another perfect score on a quiz, not the happiness of a new house pet. Even if he won the fricking lottery - he still wouldn't feel as good as he did then in a bed with a complete stranger.


	6. B

【"𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖,】

〖𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕪𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕞"〗

Darkness wasn't exactly something that brought comfort upon anyone. Actually, it did exactly the opposite - often times than not bringing fear and an unsettling sensation. It was never something Yukhei particularly liked, but now, swallowed by the darkness in the room, he felt calm and in place.  
  


It was very dimly lit, only for silhouettes to be made out, and just some details that helped him take in the shape of Jungwoo's body minutes prior to this moment.

It was usually light that brought those nice feelings to the Chinese, but right now he wouldn't even dream to have the room completely lit up.

Not when his face was completely red and his mouth was wide open, letting gasps and groans escape from it at every motion the ginger did down there. He was scared to look down, because he was sure that if he saw that seductive sight of the other male sucking his member so well, he would lose all control he still had. Maybe the shame was also a factor there, nevertheless - his gaze was firmly locked on the ceiling.

He soon realized though, that the orange haired was growing impatient, judging by how sloppy his movements were becoming. He took it upon himself to be a little rougher than expected and use his grip on the male's hair to pull his head back to a point where he couldn't reach the brunet's length and let go.

Jungwoo looked at him as he wiped off the saliva that had left his mouth and had connected his lips to the tip with a thin stripe just seconds ago. A smirk found its way there and he giggled, sitting up, still on top of Lucas.

Said male couldn't think straight, as it's already established, so he didn't think much before blurting out the next few words.

"You're so fucking hot."

This seemed to amuse and flatter the other male as he grinned further and took a proud stance on top of him, a small juvenile flame appearing in his eyes.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself in the mirror then." Was his response, followed by a playful eye roll. The way he handled compliments was something new in Yukhei's eyes, because he'd only encountered modest people up until then. But the ginger had obviously heard a lot of praises in his lifetime, so that was probably why he took them with such ease and had such a great word flow.

He'd only spent about half an hour with Jungwoo and was already feeling much better in his company - the man had shown him aspects of life he had never imagined existed.

But people are short on time, so they were both quite impatient already. Both of them were tired of beating around the bush, so they were sure it was time for the big event of the night.

"You'll have to prep me." Cooed the orange haired and reached for the bottle of clear liquid on the nightstand that they'd noticed earlier upon walking into the room. Yukhei had an idea of what to do, so he quickly changed their position again, so he was on top and didn't waste a second in getting rid of the man's underwear.

Lucas spread a generous amount of the liquid around the other's entrance and watched his expression get even more erotic than before. He whimpered as soon as the brunet's index finger came in touch with the ring of muscle and slowly entered it. The Chinese could feel the warmth of the man's hole and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like clenched around his member.

He'd started moving the finger in and out, and after a very demanding plead from the ginger, he put in one more. The man had suggested that he scissors him, which seemed like a weird thing to do in Yukhei's opinion but he soon realized that would help with the stretching, so after he put in yet another digit, making that three, he began moving them not only in and out but also upwards and sideways.

He felt accomplished after getting praised by the orange haired, who was clearly ecstatic because of that amazing feeling. Yukhei could only imagine.

Another demand came from the ginger and normally, Lucas would freak out at the thought that he was actually about to have sex with a complete stranger. But now his mind was clouded by lust and all he could do was comply, excited at the thought of it actually happening.

He reached out and took a condom, which he then proceeded to put on. At least he was both sober and smart enough to consider that not using one could potentially lead to getting a decease.

He had to push the thoughts that reminded him he would've never done that if he was actually sober in the very back of his head. He chose to ignore everything that screamed at him that this was a bad idea, because he finally found peace in something real, and it helped him realize his life outside those walls was completely wasted on him being controlled by others. His existence truly was chaotic, and it would get even more chaotic after tonight, so he decided to find refuge in the moment he shared with the beautiful man underneath him. Even if it was only temporary.


	7. I

【"𝕃𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕘𝕠 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝔼𝕒𝕤𝕪 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕥,】

〖𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕓𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕣𝕟"〗

A life with no difficulties, no boundaries, no worries and no problems was a life everyone longs for. After all, who wouldn't want to be the one deciding everything and making sure their life is as easy as possible? Yukhei was definitely one to wish for such a thing, and he never realized how euphoric it would make him feel once it actually came true.

Because for a prolonged moment in this dark room with this very person, he felt the most free he'd ever imagined he could ever do.

He didn't know what was going on in the stranger's life at that time, nor did it interest him. He doubted the other cared either. All that mattered was the way their bodies melted into each other in perfect harmony. There was no longer Yukhei and Jungwoo, it was purely them.

The moment the Chinese felt the heat and softness of the ginger's insides was also the moment he realized he was missing out big time. Never had he dared imagine that sex would feel this good. Suddenly he felt the animalistic urge to savor the feeling to the best of his abilities. He'd become a mess, one that screamed with every fiber of his very being and only longed for the touch of the male underneath him.

Though Jungwoo wasn't any better, he was a moaning and whimpering mess, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of the brunet inside of him. His hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead and his body was starting to get covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was surely a sight to enjoy, and Lucas made sure to do so. It only turned him on further and he was progressively growing more aggressive with his movements.

This seemed to be the way the ginger liked it though, for he was clearly in a spiral of ecstasy the whole time, and even more so when the pace was picked up by the Chinese. His irises were rolled up, almost invisible now and he was trying his best to not make a lot of noise, though Yukhei encouraged him to do so, because he'd already figured he loved the sound of the orange haired's moans.

Not one person had ever been able to satisfy Jungwoo's sexual needs, not in the way the taller was doing it right then and there. He felt manhandled, in the best way possible. He actually proved to like it rough, and though Lucas was going completely blind and had lost control over his thoughts and movements a while ago, too caught up in the pleasure, he never realized how the pain and the pleasure mixed in perfect sync, taking the form of waves of satisfaction that went through the male's body uncontrollably.

That night not only Yukhei, but also Jungwoo felt like new people. Never had the brunet had spontaneous drunk sex in a random room at a gay bar with a complete stranger, but neither had the ginger ever cried in pleasure during intercourse. It was a wonder, truly a moment of confusion, hormonal outburst and utter juvenile curiosity, but it was the best they could've ever had that night.

But then again, this was just their senses. The situation wasn't as thrilling as they possibly imagined or felt it, because they were under the effect of alcohol and ecstasy after all, but who cared? What was important was that they were both having the time of their lives and were surely enjoying every last bit of it. Everything about the other drove them crazy, like the way Lucas was mumbling praises to the male, or how Jungwoo was biting his lip seductively, trying to hold in the moans that were trying to escape.

And they surely helped each other realize life had good and bad sides. Sometimes the bad times overthrew the good ones, but they had to remember - it was better to cherish what good one has in their life, instead of sit down and mourn. Was one given a chance to experience something new - they ought to get it, no matter how selfish, unnatural or crazy it might be.

And sometimes those things could be in the form of a person, or maybe a simple memory. Nevertheless, this one would stay a part of their minds for as long as they could remember, because it was surely a night that wasn't easy to forget. Even the strength of a morning hangover couldn't erase the warm feeling they would get in the future when they thought about this moment.

What was supposed to be a terrible night for both males turned out to be one of the most important memories the two would have. Because a part of them died, only to be replaced by something more mature and spontaneous.


	8. T

【"𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕖𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖,】

〖𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕚𝕥𝕖"〗

Making love to someone or having sex with someone. Exploring the body of the one you truly love or sharing a short lived rush of lust with a stranger. Experiencing adoration in another way or experiencing euphoric sexual pleasure. Gentle touches and loving kisses or rough grabbing and impatient make-out sessions.

It all came down to Love or Lust. Something pure or something ravishing.

It was all the same to Lucas, he'd never had the chance to get a taste of either until that night, but he knew one thing - and that was that the fight between those two seemed to melt into one big nothing.

There was of course a thin border between affection and seduction, and this border was just nonexistent at that time. It seemed as if he was feeling everything and nothing at once. Like he knew those two so well that when they mixed together in agonizingly sweet harmony, they overwhelmed his senses to a point where he was feeling so much, yet so little.

Sex was addicting. It surely was. That at least was a constant reassuring thought in Jungwoo's head. And it soon would be in Yukhei's too. Why? Because they were young souls, and that's what the youth needed. Something risky - something extreme. Something that went beyond their safe space. That brought adrenaline and gave them that amazing feeling of euphoria. Because sex with a stranger was absurd. They'd keep repeating it until it was carved into their brains.

But they both knew - once they were behind the safety of a door with a lock - they'd forget all inhibitions and would willingly throw themselves in the fire.

It was dangerous, it was forbidden. Not only were they men, but their actions were unacceptable.

The other person was both the savior and the villain. They were playing with each other's emotions and bodies, exploring all sexual fantasies one of them might've had, and they gladly came in terms with the fact that was just how things would be between them. There was always that small fear that one day maybe they could do more harm to the other than they'd do any good, but that was insignificant in the brief moments they'd share on a bed at a random time in the night.

It was ridiculous, having such spontaneous sex just like that, without thinking of the consequences. Because they knew one day sooner or later they'd have to deal with that, but who cared when they could spend yet another wild night being the rebellious youth they were?

Juvenile or not, they were both adults. They had their own minds and their own goals. This could be labeled a distraction of sorts, though it was just purely to satisfy their never ending needs. Was it nymphomania? Could've been. Did they give it a second thought? Maybe once or twice. And did they care even in the slightest? No.

Because they still had a lot in stock for them. They knew it wouldn't last much and would find its end at some point, so they would try to milk the very last drop of it before it was time to let go and move on.

Because just like that, a single night at a gay club, followed by a single drunken experience and very heated and awkward sex, the two males realized they both had found what they needed. Jungwoo - a man who wouldn't judge him and would satisfy his every need in the sexual aspect, and Lucas - a distraction from his boring reality - the cold hard truth that was banging on the door to be noticed.

They were both running away from their problems in some way and while it wasn't healthy for either of them, it was the best they could manage. It was no longer just sex between those two, it was a twisted game of who will budge first. Who'll be the one to get bitten and who'll be the one to bite.

And it wasn't just about trust anymore - it was about naïve hearts and bad intentions on both sides. Because while one was simply lonely, other was dying to do something. And that something might've been the start of something bad. Or something good.


	9. E

【"𝕀'𝕞 𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕦𝕔𝕜,】

〖'𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠'𝕤 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕦𝕡?"〗

It was the last day of senior year in high school when things came to a halt. Lucas was supposed to start packing for college, everyone around him expected that he'd put his utmost effort into completing his education and being successful.

Everybody was proud of him for getting into the best college in town, and so was he.

Or maybe not so much.

Every single hour of studying he put into making it so far was simply useless in his eyes. It had no value, no actual meaning to him.

Because with the end of high school came the end of his youth and he was not prepared for that.

It was expected of him to start behaving like an adult, and while he was practically raised into this, it definitely didn't suit his taste at this point.

He wanted to be a teenager who did impulsive things.

Speaking of.

The era of sleeping around with the handsome Jungwoo was to be ended. Not that some agreement between them happened, but the college situation didn't work in their favor. While Jungwoo was in the prime of his study years, though the brunet didn't have any idea what the ginger was studying, or where for that matter, he was just getting started.

They'd both decided to break it off, but the last 'meeting' they had was perhaps their best so far.

Lucas could never forget it.

He couldn't shake the thought that everything was changing. But also that he was in fact a bad person for doing all of this. Friends with benefits? With a boy? No, even worse - with a man. It was unacceptable in the environment he lived in. He couldn't even believe he hid this for so long.

On the other hand - it was childish, this whole ordeal. He and Jungwoo used the other mercilessly in order to satisfy something so primitive such as sexual needs. It was dirty, it was bad. Forbidden even.

But nevertheless - they refused to acknowledge this fact and stubbornly continued, like they hadn't learned their lesson.

While Jungwoo simply didn't care if he was being used, just as long as he was happy with the outcome of their relations, Lucas was walking on thin ice, stuck between the morals he'd grown up with and the lust he'd just discovered.

Should he have followed the path his parents build for him - he would've been clean. Calm. Extremely unbothered. But empty.

Should he have followed the path he built himself - he would've been on edge. At risk. Constantly cautious. But happy.

So of course he decided to follow his own heart and brain. Or maybe body. Whatever he followed, he just knew he was happy, running away from what he was taught was right.

And in the end he truly was. With Jungwoo it didn't matter how wrong it was - it never failed to make him feel good about life. It brought some unfamiliar and strange sense of comfort. The only stable thing in his life that he had, away from the community of his family, it was what he and the ginger shared.

The intimacy was dangerous both because if they got caught it would cost them everything. And because it gave the other free access to their most intimate parts, both mentally and physically. But that was the thrill of it all, right?

So that's why Lucas entered the college campus with a scowl on his face, regretting ever letting go of his Jungwoo.

Yes, his Jungwoo.

He found out something about himself during those months - and it was that he was extremely possessive of the other.

Maybe it was that he was afraid the only source of happiness and stability in his life would leave him to find fulfillment in someone else, or maybe he just really liked the sound of the possessive pronoun in front of the ginger's name.

While pacing the wide corridors of the dormitories, he swore he saw a person with vibrantly orange hair that reminded him of none other but the guy in mind.

Of course he shook it off, it couldn't have been him anyway. Jungwoo wasn't smart. Or at least didn't deem himself so.

The scowl never left his face, not until the end of the day when he finally decided to leave his dorm, accompanied by his nice roommate, whom he actually took quite the liking to. Platonically of course.

And suddenly everything seemed to return to the bright and chirpy utopia because when he got to the entrance of the dorm building, Lucas found himself staring at a particular student who was leant against the wall and engaging a conversation with some other person.

The male felt the other's eyes on him and looked straight into his, maintaining uncomfortable /at least for the brunet/ eye contact while licking his lips.

This was Jungwoo.

His Jungwoo.

And it was selfish to keep being stubborn and childish and push his luck with the boy, but hey.

It's just some mindless fun, yeah?

As long as the other Doesn't Bite.


End file.
